Legend of Zelda: Curse of The Riryoku
by GearFried The Iron Angel
Summary: A mysterious trio appear, each wielding a powerful curse of destruction. Are they good? Or are they more than they appear?


It was a dark and a foggy night on the fields of Hyrule, the chirping of insects could be heard from all around. The very night sky, which usually sparkled with Nayru's garden, was blanketed by the dark veil over the sky.  
  
But there in the dead of the night was a small wagon, with the only light, a small lantern, that lit but a small portion of the road.  
  
Riding inside was a plump man, wearing blue overalls, a bright red t- shirt, and dark brown boots. At his side was a young girl, who's bright red hair, glowed in the lantern's flame. Her small body was snuggled up against her father.  
  
They were Talon and Malon, the two owners of the Lon Lon ranch, both returning from a delivery to Hyrule Castle. Their trip home was quite long, but one they were almost finished.  
  
Talon kept his heavy eyes on the dark road. He knew if he fell asleep at the reigns, his daughter would never let him hear the end of it. But it had been along day of deliveries in town, and he really wanted to sleep.  
  
His eyelids started to get heavier, till he had almost lost sight of anything.  
  
But then there was a sudden jerk, Talon awoke quickly and tried to steady his stead, Quartier, and get back on the road.  
  
Malon slowly came to, and asked, "Father, what is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, darling, Just a bump in the road." He said.  
  
He looked over the side of his wagon, to see an arrow sticking out of the side.  
  
"Now how did that get there?" He asked himself, just then, he felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
"Father look!" Malon said, pointing to the front of the wagon.  
  
Talon looked, and his face grew pale. About 30 yards ahead of his wagon, was a swarm of red torches. Slowly, the small river of fires came forward, towards the wagon.  
  
And then, they came into view.  
  
Each one wore a suit of armor of an ivory pale luster, which covered their upper torso and waist line; many wore dark velvet capes, and carried long dark lances. Each rode a horse covered in similar armor plates, their hoofs dug deep into the field's rough soil, and their eyes were bloodshot, signifying they were just as evil as those who rode them.  
  
Malon clinged to her father's side, though he was just as scared as her.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Talon stammered.  
  
"We are the Dusken Raiders, and judging by your wagon, you're the owner of that ranch we passed by, and the royal family's delivery boy. And from what we hear, they are generous tippers to their loyal servants. So why don't you just hand over the bounty you have and we won't have to give any trouble." Said one of the white clad soldiers.  
  
"But...we need this money; you can't just take it from us." Malon spoke up.  
  
"Oh, well then." Said the raider who had spoken earlier, he then reached for his side and clasped something in his hand.  
  
"Well just have to point it out to you." He threw a small dagger, and it landed in Talon's left shoulder!  
  
"Aaaahhh!" He cried out.  
  
"Papa!" Malon cried.  
  
The army of raiders slowly approached the wagon drawing their weapons as they began to surround the wagon. Talon cringed in pain as held his bleeding wound, and Malon was crying for her father's well being.  
  
But there was a strange rustling in the nearby trees, the boarders of the Lost Woods. A small figure stood up and held a small object over its head, and threw it a great distance, towards the envoy of raiders.  
  
The object hit the back of one of the raiders' helmets, and it and in an ear splitting crack! The missile released an incredibly bright flash!  
  
The figure that had popped out of the forest made a running charge towards the riders, and lunged into the air.  
  
"Up here!" The figure called out.  
  
The raiders, still blinded by the light of the Deku nut, searched for the voice of the assailant.  
  
The figure landed on one of the raiders horses, "This is your stop." He said, as he shoved the rider off.  
  
The horse squirmed under the unfamiliar rider, but the figure seemed to be used the horses antics, and adjusted to the horses wild motions.  
  
He grabbed a hold of the reigns, and called to the horse, "YEEAAH!"  
  
The beast followed the familiar command and charged forward.  
  
Malon's vision slowly returned and she saw the figure through the light of the torches, and thought she was dreaming.  
  
The rider was no more than a boy, maybe a year or two older than her. He wore a garb similar to that of the Kokiri, save for the lack of a cap, and his garb wasn't the familiar forest green, but a silvery white that made him shine in the light of the torches. His right hand appeared to be covered by a skin tight mitt, but he held the reigns of his horse with and ungloved left hand. The boy's hair was a mop of mudish brown hair, his face was a fair shade of white, but his eyes were covered by a blindfold! He couldn't see.  
  
Malon watched this blind boy charge atop the stolen mare towards a pair of raiders whose backs were turned.  
  
The boy reached over his back and gripped his weapon and drew it from its holster. It was a Deku stick, expertly carved and smooth as any blade, but its top had been carved with strange markings. It was 4ft long and an inch thick.  
  
He held it under his arm as the horse charged forward, riding towards the gap between the two raiders. He crouched and then it a single bound, he lunged forward and swung the staff over his head.  
  
"Lights out." He said in a stern voice, and in a single swish, bashed the two off their horses.  
  
The boy turned the staff and stuck it in the ground, slowing his descent as he skid to a stop.  
  
"They call these guys raiders? More like petty bandits, but what are they doing so close to the Lost Woods? And why pick on the farmers?" He asked himself.  
  
But then he heard a large rumbling, someone was charging.  
  
One of the raiders was charging towards him atop his horse, and carrying a large ivory lance. The boy pulled his staff from the ground and held it close.  
  
"Die boy!!!" The raider shouted as he thrust his weapon.  
  
The boy, within a blink of an eye, sidestepped towards the horse. He swung his staff straight up and sent it right up into the horse's jaw.  
  
The large beast reared back from the sudden shock, causing the rider to fall off.  
  
Malon watched from a distance, as the lone boy was managing to hold off the bandits with no more than his staff, He's so fast, he looks like he's not even breaking a sweat. Link was strong, but this boy has ungodlike speed.  
  
The boy turned to face a final charge of the raiders, they were charging with their lances pressed forward. They were crying war chants and screaming they would kill him.  
  
The boy reached to his side and pulled a few small objects out of a pouch on his bell, and he charged the incoming line of horsemen.  
  
The raiders continued their charge towards their assailant; their lances gleamed in the lights of their torches as they descended upon the charging boy like a wave crashing atop a foolhardy sailor.  
  
Malon's eyes focused hard on the boy as he pulled his hand back, filled with the things he had taken out, and threw them at the raiders with a quick pitch!  
  
They were Deku Nuts, exploding like bombs as they collided with each other, and froze the raiders dead in their tracks.  
  
"Heeyyaahh!!!" The boy called out as he lunged forward at incredible speed, shooting through the enemies and bashing each with a whack of his staff.  
  
He landed a few feet behind them; the horses rode off, while their riders lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
The boy, spun his staff, stuck in the ground, and pulled himself off the ground. "That was fun, I hope there's more." he said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" He heard, it was the voice of the farm girl, quite a distance away, but then he sniffed the air. Something big, heavy, and smelled like rotten Zora seaweed was almost on top of him!  
  
He back flipped and dodged a large double bladed ax crash.  
  
"You're fast boy, but you won't dodge me forever. You must be tired from all those fast movements, and I doubt you have the strength to defeat, me." Said the large raider, he was seven feet tall, and coated in even thicker sheets of steel.  
  
The boy knew that bashing away with his staff was pretty pointless; he swung the staff over his shoulder, and put it back into its sheath. And stepped forward, but adjusted his feet as though he was going to brace a charging bull.  
  
The raider laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! You plan on stopping me by pushing me away those frail arms?"  
  
"You almost got that right; I do intend to push you away, but with just one arm." He said, holding out his right hand.  
  
"One?! You must have let those victories get to your head. I'll crush you with these two arms of mine." He said, gripping the handle with both hands, "DIE BOY!!!" He roared as swung his massive axe right towards the stationary boy.  
  
The boy focused, he pulled back his right hand, and pried off the glove, but closed his palm.  
  
He threw this fist into the direction of the charging bandit, "RIRYOKU!" He opened his palm right at him.  
  
Like a dam had burst, an all powerful gust of wind, like none that ever grazed the great fields or the high mountains, spewed loose from the boy's right palm. The Raider's Axe flew right out of his hands, but then, the armor buckled as it was being crushed against the tremendous pressure.  
  
The boy seemed to be struggling against the recoil of the tremendous strength flowing through his hand, but at his feet, pairs of golden wings had locked his feet into the ground keeping him from flying backwards.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" The raider yelled as he was send flying off the ground and slammed into one of the Lost Woods great trees. The sickening crack into the bark of the tree told the boy that he had stopped the bandit. He closed his hand and slipped the glove back on. The strings of the glove glowed brightly for a second, before dimming back to normal.  
  
He turned back towards the Lon Lon Wagon, "Over there, Child, Is all right?" He called out.  
  
Malon froze for a sec, then answered, "I...I...I'm alright, but my father is hurt, he needs to see a doctor."  
  
The boy immediately followed the voice and raced to the wagon, and climbed up to Talon, he had passed out long ago from the pain.  
  
"Does the wound look angry?" He asked Talon.  
  
"No, but why?" She asked.  
  
"Infection, it hasn't set in, but we must seal the wound before he worsens." The boy said, "Lass, what is thou name?"  
  
"Malon, and yours?" She answered.  
  
"I have none, but you can call me Namro, and I'll get us back to Hyrule castle in two shakes of a horse's tail." He said, taking Quartier's reigns, and turned the wagon around and headed towards the capital of the land.  
  
The Fire of Din began was rising over the mountains, morning had begun. 


End file.
